


First Contact

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Feelings, First Meetings, Headcanons have been made, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, general platonic fluff, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been almost 2 months since her audition for the 53rd season of Dangan Ronpa. Almost 2 entire months since she'd seen the monochromic interior of the studio that reminded her of Dangan Ronpa's infamous mascot.Tenko wondered why Team DR called her in out of the blue. And when she meets her idol from her favourite franchise, Tenko isn't sure if it's all in her head or actually happening.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea that has been sitting with me for days so I finally decided to write it down and get it out of my system.

Room 53.

The words stared at Tenko with hot anticipation that made her palms melt. She was walking down the quiet yet busy halls of Team Dangan Ronpa's studio. Moving and shuffling by passing employees chatting to themselves over communication devices sitting in their ears.

She wondered why they called her in. It had been almost 2 months since her audition for the 53rd season of Dangan Ronpa, almost 2 entire months since she'd seen the monochrome interior that reminded her of Dangan Ronpa's infamous mascot. She almost expected the bear to appear at any moment but isn't sure she'd recognise him among the shades of contrasted grey.

The employee at the front desk only gave her vague directions and a piece of paper that reminded her how hopeless she was, it wasn't helping that all of a sudden Tenko isn't sure whether to take a left or a right or completely turn around. But her attention is taken by the intense scenery of a working studio Tenko didn't seem to mind wandering around for a little longer, but unfortunately, the time is spent short when a fellow teenager dressed in uniform brushes past her.

Tenko falters in her step when their shoulders collide and has to take a moment to pivot around and collect her bearings. She hadn't noticed the person until they crossed paths, so she prepared herself for the worst, fear crawled up her back and to her shoulders, making her limbs tense. Her fingers came together in a firm formation in case she needed to protect herself and use her own form of Aikido. Tenko didn't have enough wealth to afford proper Aikido lessons, so after doing some research on the martial art she improvised using her own knowledge. After all, she never wants to be in _that_ scenario _**ever**_ again.

But when she gets a proper glance of the person, Tenko realises it was a girl who had bumped into her. Now thinking about it, Tenko noted the amount of force the blonde put into the collision, and came to the conclusion that it couldn't have been accidental. Yet she backed off, the girl's blonde flowing hair and solemn stance made her _want_ to stay quiet, but after she perceived why this girl might be here she figured she'd seek directions.

'U-Um- Excuse me!'

The blonde doesn't stop to talk, her arms swayed gently and her shoulders were sunk low, but her hands were in solid fists as she continued walking towards an exit. Tenko decides to leave the girl be, her shoulder still tingled with pain from the gruff collision. And once her head turns towards the direction the blonde was departing from, she stumbles across a slim corridor owning a set of doors with the numbers 49, 50, and 57 visible to her. She decides to follow the single path that held sleek black doors numbered 49 to 58. To her left, she follows the 50's. 51, 52, until she finally found the number 53. The numbers continued to ascend towards her right, but she decides to ignore them. Her train of thought is so obsessed with the reason she was here she couldn’t help but drown out mediocre curiosities. Her hand reached the door with an egarness she had never experienced. When she takes a moment to take a breath, she notices the design decorating the doors. Monobear's red eye overlapped the bottom of the numbers on an angle with "Team DR" arcing around the 5 in its top left corner. All the doors had a similar design. It looked almost threatening in the jagged font. The way the doors were showcased made Tenko expect to see something like this in a Dangan Ronpa spin-off game show like the other competitive Japanese game shows she's seen on TV, the ones that don't involve murder and instead entertained the audience with random and sometimes stupid activities for money and fame, but now that Tenko thinks about it, the design is very fitting to the Dangan Ronpa style.

She figured she'd taken enough time admiring the scenery and catching her breath. All she was told on arrival was to go to room 53, so she wasn't sure what was behind the monochromic wooden slab, but when she pushed at the handle, the lights were bright and the interior was much more colourful than what she's seen of the studio so far.

'Hey.'

That voice. That smile. That hair. She'd recognize him anywhere. She felt a smile pull at her lips when her eyes fell on the sight of him in the flesh. She couldn't believe it. Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer, Protagonist and Survivor of Great Dangan Ronpa 52: Deadly Mysteries, was standing metres before her.

'It's nice to meet you.'

He seemed amused by her in-awe expression. She's stunned and remains standing in the entrance with her hand on the doorknob. She's in a frozen shock, not really sure if she was delirious or actually seeing the real thing; this wasn't the first time she had dreamed up her favourite "fictional" character. Meanwhile, Rantaro's a little caught off, but his smile remained intact. He'd gained a few unnerving participants to welcome before her, so this genuine celebrity-like shock from such a cute girl was flattering, to say the least.

'First, do you want to come in here? Or should I come to you?'

He sounds a little awkward and tries to not make her feel uncomfortable, and, without knowing, when he rubs the back of his neck and gave her that bashful expression he makes in the DR series Tenko felt more flustered than ever.

'O-Oh! Sorry! I just-'

She fiddles with the door handle before taking a few small steps towards him.

'Umm...I can't believe it's actually you!'

He chuckles to himself while offering a hand for her to shake upon greeting. Her hands are still sweaty from her buzzing nerves and she is choking behind trying to keep herself from fangirling and making a complete fool of herself.

'Thank you. I get that a lot.'

'I-I-I-'

She's stuttering while trying to dry her hands on her school skirt as discreetly as she can. She regrets not going home to change first. She was so excited to hear from Team Dangan Ronpa she took the first train closest to the studio the moment her final period ended.

'I bet!'

She sounds nervous so she decides to let him do most of the talking. When she shakes his hand she's forced to step closer so they're not awkwardly stretching out their arms. He smells of mint and hand sanitizer, a nice alternative to the usual artificial deodorants males typically wear in public, it surprises her. When watching the show she never thought of his aroma...or any other scents for that matter. And when she thought she understood his character thoroughly, he somehow finds new methods to intrigue her further.

'I mean...you are famous...! And! I really enjoyed your outlook during the 52nd season! The ending had me sitting on the edge of my seat every second!'

She's still shaking his hand like a mad woman but does her best to not sound as hectic as her rambling went on.

'And I can't wait to see how you, and Tsumugi, add to the next season!'

She had planned to let him do most of the talking, but apparently, her nerves got the better of her. The feelings of meeting her idol in person frightened her, normally she struggles with showing her true emotions and does her best to just follow on in the crowd, but when Dangan Ronpa was the only consistent thing in her life that didn't abandon her, it released sensations she never knew existed.

'Ah, I can't say anything about the 53rd season. But I can promise you, you will be getting a whole new experience like never before this season.'

His tone is gentle and Tenko can't get over his looks in person.

'Oh, I don't doubt that! The Dangan Ronpa series has always been able to surprise me! Some say I'm gullible and others say I don't speculate enough...but I love the characters...and storyline! And always find it enjoyable!'

She wouldn't say she was a huge Dangan Ronpa fan but she did love the series, and it was one that could always surprise her with every release, despite her easily-amazed mind.

'B-But! Your character!' Her words slur on in an unstoppable rhythm. 'I just...can't believe I'm meeting the person behind him!' Oh, no...her admiration was beginning to surface. 'Thank you! Uh, I mean... Thank you for auditioning to be apart of Dangan Ronpa, Rantaro!' Her breathing was levelling out a little bit at least. And she was starting to calm her mind into a state of concentration, 'I found it fun being in the perspective of a character who was sketchy in the eyes of the cast! And how he escaped death multiple times when doing his best to find out the mastermind behind everyone's knowledge...' she swallows against the dryness in her throat, 'I mean, despite his character appearing suspicious...I really enjoyed his character and was able to sympathize with him a lot... I hope we get to learn more about his backstory in the coming season!'

He was glad to finally come across another talkative fan. After that loud-mouthed blonde, distant brunette and full-of-himself schoolboy, he hadn't met a passionate fan since the scary giant and intense nerd. But Tenko Chabashira was the perfect combination of awkward, cute, innocence and down-to-earth nature that added to her character. He was mildly excited about what was to come.

'...Uh, sorry for talking so much! Tenko-...' Her eyes bulge wide at the sound of her talking in the third person, 'U-Uh- I mean- *I* talk a lot when I'm nervous...' the awkward chuckle that followed was definitely the topping to announce her weirdness, or so Tenko believed.

'I can tell. But don't worry. With the amount of fame Dangan Ronpa puts on their casting members, I can understand. But I'm just a regular guy. And a normal student, just like you.'

She was prepared to squeal when he recited the line "I'm just a regular guy.". She felt like she was meeting his character in the 52nd season's prologue for the first time all over again. If only she sold her worth more during her audition for that season, she's sure she would have survived alongside Rantaro...and maybe they could have been the next Makoto and Kyoko. A girl can dream, right? But she knows she can't think like that. Many girls and boys in Japan, and probably around the world, were in love with the character Rantaro presented and dreamed of the very same thing. She admired his character's unconventionality, he was like nothing she's ever known. It was clear that Tsumugi's character had conflicted feelings towards his, but Rantaro focused on escaping with his life and pushing hope towards his future.

'You're cute Tenko. I'm glad to finally meet someone who doesn't make me feel bad at my job.'

Are her ears deceiving her or has her imagination gone high on his scent?

'And I'm very happy to welcome you to the team.'

She was entranced by that smile being aimed at her, and her alone, that she wasn't sure what he had said.

'What?'

'Tenko Chabashira. You auditioned to be apart of Dangan Ronpa's 53rd season, right?'

She blinks. She can't bring herself to speak or nod at the realization of what he was getting at. That and he had just said her name; perfect fangirl material to contemplate later.

'I can't wait to act alongside your character in the 53rd season of Dangan Ronpa.'

She blinks at him at first. And then again. And...then again.

'Eh?'

It sounds deflated and when her legs wobble underneath her it grants her entire body an imbalance of unsteadiness until the sensation of fainting overcame her. Rantaro darts forward, a little surprised, but catches her in his arms nonetheless. He'd received various reactions when revealing the news to Dangan Ronpa fans they've been accepted for the next season. His ears have been pierced multiple times through the sessions of welcoming his soon-to-be classmates, but he hadn't expected Tenko faint. The thought did cross his mind after the one participant dressed in greys needed to sit down due to feeling light-headed after receiving the news, but he figured the crew would have made precautions for something hazardous like this to happen.

'Woah, you okay?' He says it through a smile more amused than anything else.

Tenko's too dazed to register what's happening, when Rantaro gives her a gentle rock Tenko notices how angelic he looks with the ceiling light highlighting his figure and saving her eyes from momentary blindness. The sight of his all too-good-to-be-straight smile being aimed directly at her sends her into a fangirl frenzy. She couldn't believe what was happening. Tenko assumed she'd flail around and/or squeal thus ruining the moment, but instead, the experience is so overwhelming she feels herself melt into his arms and take advantage of every waking moment. Despite her less desirable experiences with humans of the male genitalia, Rantaro was different from her knowledge, and even if his real personality was similar to (what Tenko has labeled) a menace, she wouldn't let it ruin the image of the fictional character he represented. She could feel her skin crawl underneath his, and her cells going on high alert, but she tries not to let it ruin this once-in-a-lifetime occasion and focuses on the warmth he provided.

'Yeah...'

It comes out with a breath, in a day-dreamy sort of tone, her in-bliss expression gave that one away. And when her hand begins stroking Rantaro's bicep he feels himself grow embarrassed and flattered all at once. She snaps out of her heavenly state at the feeling of his toned muscle and her cheeks flame when she realises what she's doing. Looks like Tenko won't be able to rid her imagination of ill fantasies after this encounter. Rantaro chuckles himself out of the embarrassment and helps Tenko to the couch that had been beside them this entire time.

'Cute.'

He wasn't trying to be flattering, that was the only way he could describe her antics.

'Do you have any questions regarding Team DR?'

He does his best to regain a professional discussion. She doesn't say a word at first. Just tries to steady herself on the plush cushion the sofa chair provided. Normally Tenko would feel frightened or anxious after receiving a compliment or knowing she'd caught a menace's eye; even with trying to make herself seem undesirable. Yet she couldn't help but think Rantaro was different from coming out of a TV show despite being a regular student like herself prior to Dangan Ronpa. Maybe it was her admiration towards his character that made his words bring her heart to a thumping mess, but his charm and good looks were definitely not helping; damn Kodaka for describing his character as handsome...

'Uh, Tenko?'

'E-Eh!? O-Oh, um...questions...right!'

Rantaro chooses to sit on the armrest of the sofa chair Tenko sat at. Unsure if he was worried about her well-being or because he wanted to stay close enough for their skin to come into contact. He didn't know why the sensation was upon him, but he didn't dare question it. Just smiled sweetly in hopes of comforting her. 

. - * - . - * - . - * - .

Time passes and Tenko grows more mellow in his presence. Rantaro doesn't question her 3rd-person mannerisms. He found that interesting about her and didn't want her questions to stop occurring. But when his ear-piece sounded and alerted him it was time to finish things up, he felt a little saddened. But this wasn't the end and in fact a new beginning.

'Well, it was lovely talking with you Tenko, but I'm afraid our time has come to an end.'

His tone sounds deflated, and his eyes expose the disappoint he was desperately trying to disguise. Except Tenko is too hyped on the time they've already spent together to notice.

'Oh! Tenko understands!' Her energy allows her to nod along with her words, 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Tenko can't wait to see you again Rantaro!' she really couldn't. She wishes production would begin this exact second, but she knows she has to remain patient with Dangan Ronpa.

'Same here, Tenko. It was nice meeting you.'

He ushers her to the exit and notices he’s still genuinely smiling to himself while scratching the back of his neck like he did during Great Dangan Ronpa 52: Deadly Mysteries as she leaves. His cheeks still retaining a colour that displayed his inner feelings as he watched her walk away with excitement in her heart and a spring in her step. Though he forces himself to regain his composure and shakes his head when he closes the door shut. His eyes make their way to the surveillance camera in one of the ceiling's corners.

'I wonder how you'll use that against her.'

He didn't mean to sound callous, but knowing the Dangan Ronpa series, he knows they'll make Tenko feel the despair her emotions contain.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of pre-game Tenko being a fan of Rantaro. After I saw some Japanese artists draw Tenko taking a liking/trusting in-game Rantaro- I was done for.
> 
> I don't know how well done this is, so feel free to leave me some feedback if you have any~


End file.
